


Diamonds Taking Shape

by BleuSarcelle



Series: The Adventures of Rey and his Space Family. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief apperences of thee rest of the team, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galra Rey, Gen, Just take it ???, Kid Fic, Lmao I dunno, M/M, Rey Au, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, established klance, family fic, idk what else to tag?, klance wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “It’s not a bad nervous, buddy, it’s more like a happy nervous, like, remember that one time when Aunt Pidge was nervous because she was about to test Rover III?”“And then he exploded while making pancakes, yes.”“Yes, well, the point is: Aunt Pidge was really nervous about the test but not because Rover III might fail –““It kinda did, though? It exploded, remember?”“Rey, I’m trying to get to my point.”(The one where Rey is confused because his Dad's are crazy in love and silly during their wedding day.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, just take it. I keep struggling with this and well, someone might like it??? No? Well hush, I tried.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Rey kicks his feet back and forth on top of the dresser in his dads’ room, watching curiously as his Papa runs from one side to the other, his brown hair wild and all over the place, his blue eyes panicked and rambling about something Rey had lost interested in a while ago.

The six years old puff his cheeks before sighing and jumping off the dresser, heading towards the door, leaving behind his Papa with Uncle Hunk, who is still trying to calm his best friend down with little success.

Rey walks down the hall and enters the room next to his parents’ one, which is his own but used to be his Dad’s years ago; they told him that on the first night Rey came back to the castle to stay. Somehow, all three of them had fit on that small bed for the night, cuddle up together.

The tiny Galra smiles unconsciously as he remembers that first night. His dads wouldn’t leave his side for at least a _week_ after that. They said that they needed to make up for the lost time and Rey wasn’t one to complain, he loved the attention and love he received from them and the entire team.

As he steps into the room, he frowns confused when he catches his Dad pacing around the room in a nervous manner as his Uncle Shiro’s stands on the side, leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest and a bored and unimpressed look on his face.

Uncle Shiro is the first one to notice him, “Hey, Kiddo.” He waves and Rey smiles at him, laughing when Shiro picks him up and places him on his hip.

Keith, hearing his son’s laughter, turns around and meets his golden eyes. Somehow that’s enough for his body to relax.

“Hey, buddy.” He says, walking towards the pair and dropping a kiss on Rey’s forehead, “How you doing? Everything good?”

Rey nods, “Yeah, Papa was just being loud. Shouting about a tie or something like that. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Keith laughs at the mention of his future husband and holds his arms towards the child, taking him from Shiro so he could hold him instead. “Ah, so, I’m not the only one freaking out then.” He says and Rey tilts his head to the side.

“Um, but why are you freaking out? Why is Papa?” He asks confused, not understanding the reason behind their nervousness. Rey knew that they loved each other; they showed it and told each other every day without fail.

Then why were they so freaked out about the entire situation?

Keith blinks at him in surprise and then looks behind him to meet Shiro’s eyes. Understanding the message, Shiro ruffles Rey’s hair fondly and heads towards the exit.

Once the door of the room closes, Keith sits on the edge of the bed and places Rey on his lap, turning him around so they could see each other face to face.

“You see, kiddo, we’re not really freaked out, per say,” Keith starts, hands on Rey’s back to support him and his thumbs rubs small circles on his both of his sides, “Your Papa and I love each other, you know that, right?”

Rey nods and Keith continues, “Alright, so, we love each other but we are also a little nervous about the wedding –“

“But why.” Rey inquires, furrowing his eyebrows together before giggling when Keith rubs the frown away with his thumb.

“It’s not a bad nervous, buddy, it’s more like a happy nervous, like, remember that one time when Aunt Pidge was nervous because she was about to test Rover III?”

“And then he exploded while making pancakes, yes.”

“Yes, well, the point is: Aunt Pidge was really nervous about the test but not because Rover III might fail –“

“It kinda did, though? It exploded, remember?”

“Rey, I’m trying to get to my point.”

“Right, right, okay.”

“So, yeah, your Aunt was nervous because she was so excited to see how it would turn out that the small spark of insecurity made her doubt what could go wrong, but here’s the thing: did that stopped her from testing him out?”

Rey shakes his head, “No, she then started working on Rover The Fourth.”

“Exactly, buddy. Papa and I are nervous because we are so excited to be together for the rest of our lives, and we can’t wait to see the adventures the future holds for us: adventures where you’re there, adventures that will have their ups and downs, but especially, adventures full of love, happiness and hope.”

Rey smiles softly when his Dad gets the toothy grin on his face he always has when he’s thinking about Papa, “So, you’re excited and nervous because you love each other so much that’s almost scary?”

Keith blinks, eyes falling on his son again and flushes a little, “Well, yeah, to put it simply, yeah, that’s about it.”

Rey giggle at how red his Dad’s face is, saying it so and just laughing harder when his Dad shoves him on the arm playfully, “That’s a little stupid, Daddy.”

Keith chuckles and nuzzles his face against Rey’s, “Yeah, well, adults are stupid, buddy, especially when they’re in love.”

“I think that’s okay.” Rey whispers, wrapping his arms around his Dad.

* * *

The wedding takes place in Arus; they thought it was appropriate, having in mind it was the place where their adventure begun.

At the end, the couple decided to make a small ceremony, with only their closest friends and a few of the leaders they have saved over the years. Shay’s there along with her family, Reyner is by their side with a proud and soft look on her face, the Chief of the Arusians is crying on the other side, and a few others that have been present to witness the love between the Red and Blue Paladin in their early years.

It had been actually the Chief of the Arusians who suggested the place where the ceremony should be in. It’s a wide and open area, nature of diverse colors all around them, with a few floating chairs on both sides of the aisle.

Rey’s currently at the end of said aisle, in between of his Papa and Uncle Hunk, grunting in annoyance as he tugs at the end of his sleeve and then smiles sheepishly when Hunk gently slaps his hand away from it.

“Stop that, Mister, I had to wrestle with you to get you in that suit and you’re staying in it as long as I say.” Hunk says firmly but the corner of his mouth twitches in amusement when Rey sticks his tongue at him playfully.

The entire team is wearing formal Alteans attire; Allura had personally looked for them for a while around the castle until one they she finally found them. Lance had jokingly said that it looked like what Coran usually wears, which is not far from the reality.

Each and every single one of their suits is similar to Coran’s but with more clothes on it; the outfit was a combination of a suit and a light armor, making it easy for them to move around. It came to the surprise of no one at all when their outfits were the color of their respective Lion, with the exception that all of them had a few gold streaks on the clothes.

Hunk and Pidge stand proud and tall on their suits by Lance’s side on the altar as the Blue Paladin of Voltron shift on his feet, his right foot tapping repeatedly against the ground.

Rey, dressed on his own white and gold suit, steps closer to his Papa and tugs at his sleeve and smiles reassuringly when his Papa looks down on him.

“It’s okay, Papa.” He says quietly, as if sharing a secret between the two of them, “Dad’s on his way and then we can have adventures like he said we would and you will be _so_ happy.”

Lance blinks and then smiles brightly at his son, eyes already watering with emotion. He kneels to be on his son’s level and brushes the wild bangs away from his face, “Oh, buddy. Every day with you and Daddy is already an adventure.” He whispers softly, “I have never been happier as I am right at this moment, kiddo.”

Rey smiles big at the statement and Lance snickers, dropping a loud and sloppy kiss on his temple.

Suddenly, Hunk nudges him on the shoulder and both father and son raise their face towards the start of the aisle and Rey feels so warm when he hears his Papa gasp in awe.

Keith’s on the edge of the aisle, arm linked with Shiro’s, and his smile is bright and watery as he makes eye contact with Lance on the end of the aisle, laughing under his breath when the brunet actually chokes on his own spit at the sight of his soon to be husband.

They reach the end soon enough, Shiro shaking Lance’s hand firm and strong before giving away Keith to him. The couple smiles dopily at each other, as if they were in their own world, before Allura clears her throat behind them.

The rest of the ceremony runs smoothly and Rey almost claps his hands when it’s time for his dads to say their vows.

Lance starts. Both of his hands still holding Keith’s in a tight but soft hold and he keeps a steady gaze on his soon to be husband’s eyes as he opens his mouth, “Keith, _mi amor_. It never fails to scared me what would have happened if you hadn’t been so brave and hadn’t kiss me that late night when we were star gazing. It scares me because if that hadn’t happened, I would have missed out on all the happiness and love I feel every time I look at you. I would have missed out my chance of happiness and –“

The brunet chuckles wetly, closing his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath when Keith squeezes his hand in comfort, “I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I thought that you would be the only person who would have my heart and my entire love but then –“

A few tears fall from his eyes before looking behind him, where Rey’s watching them both proudly, “Then Rey came along and my love just grew bigger than I ever thought it was possible.” Chuckling, Lance meet’s Keith’s watery eyes again, “So thank you, _mi cielo_. For every smile, every snarky comment, every up, every down, every kick, every kiss. Thank you for loving me and for becoming my family, for keeping your promise and for bringing our son home. I can only vow and promise to give back the same amount of happiness you have given me for as long as it takes, because nothing warms me more than that bright happy look you get in your eyes.”

The entire room is filled with sniffles and sobs. Pidge’s gently patting Hunk’s back in comfort as the Yellow Paladin blows his nose, tears still streaming down his cheeks. On the other side of the altar, Shiro is sniffling quietly to himself, wiping his tears away with his flesh hand while Coran is wailing freely.

Allura smiles fondly at the couple, taking a second to compose herself and then turns to meet Keith’s eyes. “Keith, whenever you’re ready.”

Keith opens his mouth and then closes it a tick later, holding one finger up for them to wait and then he takes a deep shaky breath. “Woah, okay, I’m  rea –… no, I need another tick.”

“Get on with it!” Pidge shouts and the crowds laugh cheerfully at the teasing.

Keith shakes with laughter and sobs loudly, tears running down his face without a care, “Alright, alright, _fine_. Here comes the snot then.” He jokes before he takes another breath, this time a little steadier. “Lance, _nae sa-rang_. I have never been a man of many words, you know this, but even if I was, there are not enough words in the entire Universe to describe the love I feel for you.”

Squeezing Lance’s hands, he continues, “I have lost so much in my life, but now I know, that despite the loss, I have gained so much in my life and that’s thanks to you. I have found what I never knew I was looking for: A family, a place to call home, _someone_ to call home. It took me a while to understand these concepts because they were so foreign to me before Voltron, but now –“

Keith sobs and Lance makes a soft hushing sound to calm him down, “Now, I can’t imagine my life without you. If I had to go through all the bad things in my past, knowing that all of them will lead me to you, I will do them: over and over again, without hesitation.” Grinning widely, Keith steps closer to Lance’s face and whispers, “You make me so damn happy that’s ridiculous. I never thought it was possible to feel so much love towards someone, but then you came along, and then the rest of the team, and then Rey, and I know – God, Lance, I _know_ life can’t get any better than this.”

Rey limits himself to pass some tissues to Hunk with his free hand while Pidge send some of the tissues towards Shiro with the help of Rover The Fourth.

It takes a few ticks for Allura to snap back to reality, wiping the stray tears from her eyes away, “Oh, right, of course, yes.” She clears her voice and then stand straighter in her place, “Now, Rey, if you could do us the favor with the rings?” She asks gently and Rey nods enthusiastically at her.

While raising a little the small pillow on his hand, Rey smiles broadly at his dads as he pushes the pillow towards them.

Both Keith and Lance kneel to their son’s height and whisper their thanks as they take the rings, each of them kissing one side of Rey’s face before standing up and facing each other again.

The questions with the obvious answer come, both Lance and Keith whispering their confirmation about it loud and clear, sealing their moment and future with a ring, before Allura announces happily the new wedded couple to the audience, earning a big loud cheer in response.

Rey bounces happily on his place, clapping along with the crowd before his Papa turns around and picks him up, placing him on the middle of them, both Keith and Lance covering him with kisses all over his face.

His Papa was right, after all: their life together was already an adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stop cringing, I see you. 
> 
> I'm kidding, thanks for reading (:


End file.
